warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Azure Sky~ Kiss it All Better
(During Musical Intro) Marblepelt padded into the Medicine Cat den with a mouse in his mouth. He slipped into the den where Flowerpad slept, and was about to slip into the tunnel in the back that led to where the medicine cat took care of her patients when he saw Azurepaw padding out, looking grim. It was then he knew something was very wrong. He waited for Azurepaw, Skypaw, and the sickly Riverkit to get out of the way before he squeezed into the tunnel. He then scented death, and he suddenly felt as though he couldn't exit the tunnel. He didn't want to see... He couldn't look... But he shook his head. He of all the clan couldn't be weak. He slipped out of the tunnel to see Flowerpad leaning over the skinny blue-gray form of Riverpelt. When she saw him, she looked up at him and shook her head slowly. Marblepelt's heart sunk to his paws, and he dropped the mouse. He raced to Riverpelt's side, seeing the large scar in her side she had gotten from the Dark Forest's DeathClaws. He sits in his cell, and he lays on his bed, covers his head, and closes his eyes. Deathclaw lay in his nest in a cavern in StarClan, where he was to be locked until he faded away. StarClan guards sat outside, blocking his exit. He covered his head with his paws and closed his eyes, remebering how this had all started. He sees the bloody claws, and the coward he runs (that rhyms in the original song) In his paws is the bleeding, love of his life. Marblepelt raced through the Dark Forest, Riverpelt' limp body on his back. And she cries, Riverpelt: Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go! It's not your fault love, you didn't know. You didn't knooooooow. Marblepelt woke up and dragged Riverpelt to Flowerpad's medicine den. "Please let her be okay!" he snapped at the tortiseshell she-cat. He had no idea what the Dark Forest was capable of! They had almost killed his mate for no reason! Her paws are so cold, and he sits by her side and says, Marblepelt: Everything will be alright. Marblepelt sat by the side of the dead Riverpelt. A few days later, he saw the Deathclaws- the ones that had killed his beloved Riverpelt- hiding in the herb store. He looked at the starry sky. Why had StarClan taken Riverpelt? He noticed the claws and his rage grew inside. He said, Marblepelt: I'll avenge my lover tonight. Marblepelt thought he saw Riverpelt's face, written in the stars. He grabbed the claws and slipped them over his original claws. And she cried, Riverpelt: Kiss it all better I;m not ready, to go. '' ''It's not your fault, love, you didn't know. You didn't knoooow. And now he sits behind prison bars, 25 to life and she's not in his paws, he couldn't bring her back with a claw to the heart, in the back of the cats who tore his world apart. Deathclaw looked through his tears at his claws, remebering the blood that had been ont hem, and the sensation of digging his claws into Firewave's back. It was too late to realize that killing the clans wouldn't bring back Riverpelt, and now it was all over. He holds onto a memory. All it is is a memory. Hey hey. Deathclaw looked out the exit and saw a familair blue-gray face. It was Riverpelt. Tears filled her eyes as well. "How could you?" she asked him. Deathclaw opened his mouth to answer, then realized that he had no words. No excuse. Riverpelt shook her head and turned around, leaving him alone. he cries, Deathclaw: stay with me, until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me, until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me, until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me, until I fall asleep, stay with me. Riverpelt: Kiss it all better, I'm not ready, to go. It's not your fault love, you didn't know. you didn't knoooow. Marblepelt: Stay with me, until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall alseep, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. Marblepelt looked down at his beloved daughter below. He saw her and Darkclaw sitting side-by-side. "Please, don't make the same mistakes I did." he murmured, then lay his head on his paws and drifted off to sleep. The End Category:Songfics Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction